That's Not My Name
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Finn n'est pas stupide alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parvient pas à se rappeler du nom du petit ami de Kurt ? GEN. FURT.
1. Un des frères Dalton

**Titre** : _That's Not My Name_

**Genre/rating** : notre grand dadais de Finn. Notre beau dadais de Blaine. Et Kurt qui lui n'est pas un dadais mais est grand et beau. Si. Bref, du FURT vous l'aurez compris !

GEN (enfin, au sens de la série vu qu'il y a Kurt et Blaine. Je m'y perds avec ce fandom en ce qui concerne le slash).

Fic' en deux parties.

**Spoiler** : saison 2, après l'épisode 2x08, Furt.

**AN** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par The Ting Tings que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas la faute de Finn s'il avait du mal à se rappeler du nom du petit ami de Kurt.<p>

Finn n'était pas stupide. Il savait faire la différence entre une vache et une grenouille bon sang ! C'était juste que parfois … parfois les mots se rebellaient contre lui. Ils s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il était avec Puck ou avec l'équipe de foot, tout allait bien mais dès qu'il était avec Rachel ou Kurt, là, les choses se compliquaient.

Et bien sûr, il avait fallu que l'ami de Kurt en rajoute.

Juste après le mariage de leurs parents et leur déménagement dans une maison plus grande (chacun avait sa chambre), Kurt avait invité à dîner son « ami qui va à Dalton ».

C'est Finn qui lui avait ouvert la porte.

- Salut, avait dit Finn.

- Bonsoir avait répondu l'étranger sur le pallier.

Il portait une veste bleue avec le blason de Dalton sur la poitrine et une cravate rayée bleue et rouge aux couleurs de Dalton, donc … ce devait être ce type de Dalton dont Kurt leur rabattait les oreilles. Finn ne se rappelait pas de son prénom mais il se souvenait d'une chose importante, capitale même.

Ce type était gay comme Kurt.

Et Kurt était son petit frère maintenant.

Un frère qui désespérait depuis deux ans de trouver un petit ami … et voilà qu'un « ami » de Dalton apparaissait.

Toutes les alarmes s'étaient allumées dans le cerveau de Finn : Danger ! Alerte maximum !

Parce que Finn ne laisserait personne faire du mal à Kurt ou profiter de lui. Plus jamais. Il lui avait promis que désormais, il serait toujours là à ses côtés. Il devait le protéger.

Finn fronça donc les sourcils en regardant ce … ce voleur d'innocence ! _Ooooh_ oui, Finn savait qui il était. Il était comme un des membres de la légendaire bande du far Ouest : c'était un Dalton (1).

Il se pencha vers leur invité, prit un air menaçant (le type ne devait pas être plus grand que Rachel, donc, c'était plutôt facile) et grogna.

- Je te préviens mec, si jamais tu abuses de la nativité de Kurt, je te casse en deux (yeah, c'était super cool comme phrase. Il rêvait de dire ça depuis des années. C'était vraiment génial d'avoir un petit frère gay).

Le type fronça les sourcils, apparemment surpris par la déclaration de Finn.

- La nativité de … Oh, tu veux dire la _naïveté_ ? Tu dois être Finn, le frère de Kurt. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Et il avait tendu la main vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres.

(Et pas du tout effrayé par Finn, preuve supplémentaire que Finn avait raison : ce type était bel et bien un Dalton. Sans peur et _avec_ reproches. Il allait devoir le surveiller de près, de très, très près).

Et c'est là que les problèmes avaient commencé.

Parce que maintenant, Finn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à l'ami de Kurt (juste un « ami » mais « petit » quand même parce que franchement, il n'était pas bien grand sauf que Finn ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était le « petit ami » de Kurt juste un « ami petit » de Kurt).

Il avait fallu une lessive pour que son petit problème éclate au grand jour.

* * *

><p>Finn était en train de tuer quelques terroristes sur sa PS3 lorsque Kurt entra dans sa chambre. Enfin, pas vraiment entrer puisqu'il était planté dans l'encadrement de la porte.<p>

- Hey, fit juste Finn concentré sur sa décapitation (ce genre de chose nécessitait une grande rigueur).

- Bonjour à toi aussi Finn, répondit Kurt sur le ton mi amusé mi moqueur qu'il aimait prendre lorsqu'il s'adressait à Finn.

Finn allait retourner à son jeu lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Kurt était toujours là. Et il avait quelque chose à la main (Finn ne voyait pas bien ce que c'était parce que tout était à l'envers. Il trouvait que tuer des terroristes la tête en bas, sur son lit, ajoutait à la beauté du jeu. Il fallait juste qu'il se relève avant de vomir. Il avait déjà fait ça une fois et il avait perdu sa vie virtuelle en même temps que l'accès au niveau trois du jeu. Et sa mère n'avait pas trop apprécié de devoir changer tout le lit).

- C'est pour quoi faire tout ça ? Demanda-t-il. Il n'avait pas franchement envie d'avoir la réponse mais voir Kurt planté sur le pas de sa porte commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Ca, Finn Hudson, répondit Kurt en désignant du doigt le casier qui se trouvait à ses pieds, c'est pour mener la plus impitoyable des guerres. Plus terrifiante que cette croisade ridicule que tu mènes contre … Kurt se pencha vers l'écran de la télévision. Euh, apparemment des ninjas ?

- Des terroristes kamikazes, répondit automatiquement Finn, vaguement curieux de savoir de quoi parlait son frère.

- Des terroristes kamikazes, oui bien entendu, suis-je donc bête.

Finn lui aurait volontiers répondu ce qu'il pensait de ce point précis mais sa curiosité prit le dessus sur son désir de vengeance.

- Et donc, cette guerre, c'est quoi au juste ?

- Celle que la nature mène contre les humains depuis la nuit des temps … Kurt, qui avait enfin fini par entrer dans la chambre de Finn, se pencha vers lui et murmura sur un ton de conspirateur, la lutte contre la poussière et la saleté.

- Oh, _ça_. Y'a pas de poussière dans ma chambre tu sais, on vient juste d'emménager.

Finn récupéra ses manettes et remit le jeu en marche (_Oooooooooookay_, maintenant, il fallait qu'il élimine un escadron de kamikazes avant qu'ils ne détruisent toute une école maternelle. Avec six balles dans son chargeur. Les doigts dans le nez).

- Finn, nous sommes ici depuis maintenant plus d'un mois et nous avons fait des travaux et tu n'as pas nettoyé ta chambre depuis que nous sommes arrivés et …

Kurt fit une grimace de dégoût et ajouta.

- … tu n'as pas non plus changé tes draps.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ? Grommela Finn (il venait de perdre trois balles bêtement et toute une classe de CP venait d'être vaporisée ! Si seulement, il pouvait en faire autant avec Kurt, là, maintenant. Le sentir derrière son dos le déconcentrait, franchement, c'était pas cool).

- Parce que c'est moi qui fais les lessives. Je suis d'ailleurs ravi d'avoir _enfin_ fait connaissance avec tes chaussettes ce matin. La _première_ paire en un mois. J'espère sincèrement que c'est un record. Je n'ose pas demander ce qu'il advient de tes sous-vêtements auxquels je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir d'être présenté.

L'année dernière, tenir ce genre de conversation avec Kurt aurait vraiment fait flipper Finn mais plus maintenant. Ils étaient frères. Des frères peuvent discuter des choses de tous les jours. Et les slips, sales ou non, font partie de la vie de tous les jours, non ?

Quelque chose fit néanmoins réagir Finn.

- Hey mec, comment ça ce fait que tu fais la lessive aujourd'hui ?

Kurt le fixait d'un air bizarre. Comme s'il ne savait pas qui était la personne assise sur le lit (la tête de nouveau en bas). Il poussa un soupir.

- Finn, je fais _toutes_ les lessives.

- Oh.

- Oui, « Oh ». Dis moi Finn, tu ne crois quand même pas que ce sont les lutins du père Noël qui font disparaître ton linge sale de ta chambre tous les vendredi soirs ?

- Mais faire la lessive c'est …

- Finn Hudson, si jamais tu finis ta phrase par « un truc de fille ! » tu ne reverras plus jamais tes chaussettes des Yankees et, dès que je saurais où ils sont, tous tes sous-vêtements vont subir un terrible « accident ». Le mauve devrait être très tendance cet été si on doit en croire Vogue Magasine.

_Ouch_. Avoir un petit frère gay, c'était cool mais c'était aussi un peu flippant parfois. A moins que cela ne soit juste d'avoir Kurt Hummel pour frère qui soit flippant.

- Te fâche pas, marmonna Finn, penaud. Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que … que tu ... c'est ma mère qui faisait la lessive à la maison, c'est tout.

- Oui, et Carole et moi avons mis au point une juste répartition des tâches ménagères. Je fais la lessive et le repassage, elle s'occupe du ménage. Sauf que cette semaine, elle est de garde toute la nuit pour remplacer une collègue malade …

(Ah, c'est pour ça que Finn ne l'avait pratiquement pas croisée depuis lundi ! Mystère résolu).

- … et donc, je prends le relais et tu vas m'aider parce que ceci est ta chambre – et j'utilise ce terme _trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès_ largement, antre viendrait plutôt à l'esprit – il est donc normal que _tu_ participes à son nettoyage.

- Mais mec, je te dis qu'il y rien à nettoyer, gémit Finn (qui avait vraiment autre chose à faire que jouer avec un plumeau : les CM2 allaient subir le sort de leur petits camarades s'il n'intervenait pas au plus vite !).

- Finn, ta poubelle déborde et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle se transforme en l'un de ces zombies que tu affectionnes tant, il y a de la _vie_ la dedans, j'en suis certain la peau de banane qui traîne sur ton bureau depuis _dix_ jours est sur le point de donner naissance à tout un escadron de mouches et nous n'avons toujours pas résolu le mystère de tes sous-vêtements.

Finn capitula (mais commençait à trouver suspect la fixation de Kurt pour ses sous-vêtements).

- Ok, ok. Il enregistra ses résultats (terroristes réduits en bouillie 96 – pauvres écoliers massacrés – 127, _ouch_ !) et soupira, levant vers Kurt les yeux du bébé phoque qu'un chasseur s'apprête à transformer en manteau de fourrure. Bon, par quoi on commence, soupira t-il.

Pas franchement impressionné par sa prestation animalière, Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit un chiffon.

- _Tu_ commences par épousseter toutes les surfaces planes.

- Les quoi ?

- Les endroits où on ne pense jamais à aller parce qu'on est persuadé que la loi de la gravité s'applique aussi à la poussière, ce qui est une grave erreur puisque la poussière n'est pas un mouton, contrairement à ce que veut la légende, mais un petit singe qui grimpe partout et qui s'accroche.

(Parfois, Finn se demandait sérieusement ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de Kurt pour qu'il sorte ce genre de chose).

Re-soupir de Kurt devant l'air éberlué de Finn.

- Les bordures des portes et des fenêtres, les plinthes, les posters Finn. Ils accumulent la poussière comme le mobilier et comme tu es plus grand que moi, je te charge de les dépoussiérer.

Finn cligna des yeux un long moment devant son poster de Devin Hester (2) avant de hausser les épaules et de se mettre à le frotter (ça faisait super, super bizarre).

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre.

Kurt avait déjà vidé la poubelle, fait le tri sur le bureau de Finn, récupéré les tee-shirts sales qui traînaient un peu partout dans la chambre alors que Finn n'avait nettoyé que la partie supérieure du poster (après avoir passé le doigt dessus et constaté l'existence d'un petit résidu gras. Comment Kurt faisait-il pour avoir toujours raison ?). Un peu mal à l'aise, Finn entama la conversation.

- Euh, c'est … c'est vraiment super sympa à toi de donner un coup de main à la maison.

- Huhu, si par « coup de main » tu veux parler du fait que je fais la cuisine, les courses, la lessive, le repassage et une partie du ménage, alors oui, je trouve aussi que c'est « super sympa » de ma part, répondit Kurt, un chouïa sèchement.

Finn avait la plupart du temps du mal à décider si Kurt était ironique ou s'il était … tout simplement Kurt. Il crut donc préférable de ne pas répondre et changea de sujet.

- Et avec Bob, ça se passe comment ? Il a l'air vraiment sympa.

Et là, il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait un problème. Il avait fini de nettoyer ce bon vieux Hester et s'était tourné vers Kurt, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et …

… et Kurt le fixait sans dire un mot. Son visage reflétait tellement d'émotions que Finn ne savait pas s'il était furieux, déçu ou juste triste.

- Kurt qu'est-ce que … ?

- Bob ? Qui est _Bob_ ?

- Euh, ton ami.

- Mon ami ?

- Euh, oui, Bob. Bob … _Dalton_ ?

Finn compris immédiatement qu'il venait de commettre une grave erreur en ajoutant : Dalton. Il vit Kurt pâlir puis il tourna ostensiblement le dos à Finn et récupéra tout son matériel.

- Kurt, je suis désolé, je …

- Désolé Finn, vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne te rappelles pas du nom de la personne qui est venue dîner avec nous vendredi soir ? Il y a deux jours de ça. Le nom de la personne qui …

La voix de Kurt s'étrangla. Il étouffa un petit rire forcé.

- Quand je pense que Mercedes m'accuse de parler tout le temps de lui. Apparemment, tu dois avoir des oreilles sélectives. Non, je suis stupide, ce n'est pas ça : ça ne t'intéresse pas, tout simplement. Tu ignores ce que je fais dans cette maison alors pourquoi diable prendrais-tu le temps de te souvenir du nom de mes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour Finn, laissant le sac poubelle plein et les vêtements sales derrière lui.

Finn se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il fixa un long moment la porte.

Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal que maintenant. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se rattraper.

**Pauvre, pauvre Finn … A qui va-t-il pouvoir demander de l'aide ? Mais à ses amis de Glee Club bien sûr ! **

(1) Il n'est pas question ici de nos gentils Dalton version Lucky Luke (qui étaient en fait dans la version de Morris et Goscinny, les cousins de la terrible bande) mais bien de la bande de Bob et Gratt Dalton. Leur histoire est d'ailleurs fascinante : d'abord marshals, écoeurés par la corruption et les injustices, ils ont dans un premier temps fait figure de Robin des bois pour les fermiers avant de se faire perceurs de coffre fort. Leur frère, James, a été l'un des marshals les plus respectés de son époque.

(2) Célèbre joueur de football américain.


	2. Blaine Warbler ou Blair Witch

**Blaine Warbler****, Blair Witch ou Monsieur Anderson ?**

**AN** : langage fleuri ci et là, mais rien de bien terrible, aucune raison d'alarmer vos parents !

* * *

><p>Finn avait fini par appeler Rachel.<p>

Rachel mettait un point d'honneur à se rappeler des noms et prénoms de tous les gens qu'elle rencontrait, talent indispensable selon elle pour sa future carrière de star (« Finn, si je dois répondre à des critiques, notamment en envoyant un mot de remerciements, comment ferais-je si je ne connais pas le nom de mon admirateur ? Non pas qu'un admirateur anonyme manque d'attrait. Il va de toute manière certainement falloir que j'apprenne aussi à vivre avec les admirateurs anonymes, d'ailleurs je me demande si -». Et c'est à ce moment là que Finn avait lâché le fil de la conversation. Ca lui arrivait assez souvent avec Rachel).

- Finn ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ? _Oooooooh_, c'est si romantique ! M'appeler à 1 heure du matin pour me dire que tu m'aimes !

Couché sur son lit, Finn serra le téléphone contre son oreille et soupira.

La soirée avait été un véritable désastre.

Finn avait fini par quitter sa chambre, bien décidé à présenter de plates excuses à Kurt. Mais ce dernier n'était manifestement pas d'humeur à écouter ce que Finn avait à dire parce que pendant tout le dîner, Finn avait eu l'impression d'être invisible. Il était Bilbo et tout se passait comme s'il avait passé l'anneau unique. Il avait juste disparu, pfiout, comme ça ! Enfin, presque. Sa mère pouvait le voir, Burt aussi. Le charme ne semblait opérer que sur Kurt qui l'ignorait superbement (Kurt avait servi Carole et Burt mais avait reposé le plat sans le servir _lui_. Finn se demandait si cela faisait de Kurt son Gollum. Il n'avait pas osé se servir tout seul, au cas où …).

Il était donc remonté dans sa chambre, penaud, ravagé par la culpabilité et affamé. Devait-il avouer à sa petite amie que s'il l'appelait à une heure indue, c'était surtout parce qu'il aimait Kurt, son petit frère, et qu'il ne supportait pas d'être fâché avec lui ? (il ne lui dirait en tous les cas certainement pas que depuis qu'il avait imaginé être Bilbo, il avait peur de regarder la porte et d'y découvrir, l'épiant, les yeux bleux et perçants de Goll-euh, de Kurt. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme ou il allait devenir fou). Yep, mentir était la seule option possible.

- Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr. Je pensais juste à toi. Je n'arrive pas à dormir et je, euh, j'ai voulu entendre le son de ta voix. Elle est si … mélodieuse, un peu comme une berceuse, tu vois ?

Le petit cri aigu qui suivit sa déclaration perça le tympan de Finn.

- _Ooooooooooooooooooooooh_ Finn. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Bon, maintenant que ça c'était réglé, il fallait qu'il en vienne, le plus subtilement possible, à la vraie raison de son appel.

- Dis Rachel, j'ai rencontré l'ami de Kurt l'autre soir, celui qui va à Dalton tu sais ? (Ouais, Finn n'avait jamais été très doué avec la subtilité).

- Oh, oui, Blaine.

_OHMONDIEU_ ! Il avait réussi ! Il avait un prénom. C'était un début. Dans son oreille, Rachel continuait à parler.

- … et en plus, c'est un garçon extrêmement bien élevé, un vrai gentleman, c'est _siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ charmant. Il m'a baisé la main lorsque Kurt nous a présentés, gloussait-elle. Mais franchement, Kurt ne va pas pouvoir continuer à le fréquenter. C'est un Warbler. Ce serait comme … comme une trahison, même s'il n'est plus à McKinley et qu'il ne fait plus partie de New Directions.

- Un warbler ? Interrogea Finn qui se demandait ce que des oiseaux (3) pouvaient bien avoir à faire avec Bob Dalton. _Raaaaah_ non ! Blaine. Avec Blaine, le mec qui _va_ _à_ Dalton.

- Oui, Blaine Warbler, l'ami de Kurt ? Finn est-ce que tu es sûr que tu vas bien, tu as l'air tout bizarre ? Je crois que tu devrais prendre des vitamines. Suis mon exemple, ne jamais commencer une journée sans -

Finn l'interrompit en poussant un bâillement sonore (et quelque peu exagéré).

- Oui, je crois que tu as raison, je suis crevé, je vais dormir maintenant. A demain Rachel !

Il raccrocha un peu précipitamment (en fait, il était certain que Rachel lui parlait encore lorsqu'il avait éteint son téléphone).

Mais il ne lui avait pas menti. Maintenant, il pouvait dormir. Il connaissait le nom de l'ami de Kurt.

Blaine Warbler (4).

Demain, tout serait réglé. Il pourrait se réconcilier avec Kurt ! Il écrivit le nom sur un morceau de papier et se coucha. Ses yeux s'étaient à peine fermés qu'il dormait déjà.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Finn, qui s'était levé en retard, rata Kurt au petit-déjeuner. No soucy. Il pourrait lui parler ce soir.<p>

Finn sortait régulièrement de sa poche le papier sur lequel il avait griffonné le nom de l'ami de Kurt. Pas question que sa langue ne fourche lorsqu'il parlerait à Kurt. Ils étaient mercredi et le mercredi, Kurt leur faisait des lasagnes. Et Finn adorait les lasagnes de Kurt. Pas de Bilbo Sacquet ce soir ! Il devait absolument parler à Kurt avant de rentrer à la maison.

- Hey mec, t'es sûr que ça va ? T'as même pas fermé sa petite gueule à ce crétin d'Azimio sur le terrain aujourd'hui ?

Puck, fraîchement douché, se tenait près de Finn. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Puck leva les yeux au ciel.

- Azimio, tu sais ? Ce petit con qu'arrête pas de nous envoyer des slushies dans la tronche, tu le remets ? On lui règle généralement son compte sur le terrain de foot. Je m'occupe de ce débile de Karofski et toi d'Azimio. Leur tas de graisse respectif les fait tomber plus facilement que des pommes après un bon coup de vent. C'est beau la loi de la gravité quand même. C'est notre deal Mec ? Faut qu'on leur fasse payer ce qu'ils ont fait à Kurt !

Mike qui l'accompagnait hocha la tête.

- C'est le seul moyen pour qu'on se fasse pas piquer par Beiste ou Figgins, précisa Mike. Tu veux arrêter ?

- Euh, non, non, bien sûr que non répondit Finn tout en rangeant le papier dans sa poche.

Le problème, c'était que rien n'échappait aux yeux de lump de Puck (ou bien était-ce yeux de lynx ? Kurt saurait lui. Finn sentit la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge depuis son altercation avec Kurt prendre quelques centimètres de diamètres supplémentaires). Il arracha le papier des mains de Finn juste au moment où il allait le remettre dans sa poche. Finn essaya de lui reprendre.

- Puck, merde, déconne pas mec, j'en ai besoin, c'est perso !

Puck lut le nom sur le papier et poussa un long sifflement.

- Perso ? Mais dis moi, tu t'es converti à la religion de ton nouveau petit frère ? Ou bien ce sont tes futurs beaux-parents qui te font cet effet ?

Mike lut le nom lui aussi et haussa les épaules.

- C'est qui Blaine Warbler ? Demanda t-il.

- Personne, grogna Finn qui avait fini par récupérer le papier et le rangea en sécurité dans son sac à dos. Un ami de Kurt, c'est tout.

- Ah ! Victoire ! Je le savais ! s'exclama Puck.

- Tu sais rien, gros débile, lui répondit Finn. Blaine est _l'ami_ de Kurt, c'est tout. Aucun d'entre nous ne couche avec lui et je te rappelle que -

- Blair Witch, interrompit une voix féminine.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent simultanément vers la personne qui venait de parler.

Brittany se tenait là, un large sourire aux lèvres, serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine.

- C'est pas Blaine Warbler, c'est Blair Witch. B.W. Ce sont les mêmes initiales. C'est pour donner le change.

Puck cligna des yeux.

- Euh, Blair Witch, c'est pas le nom de ce con de film dans une forêt tourné au camescope, ou un truc du genre ? Demanda t-il.

Brittany hocha la tête.

- C'était pas un film mais un documentaire sur une sorcière. Une _vraie_ sorcière.

Brittany se pencha vers les trois autres membres du Glee Club et chuchota.

- Ne le répétez pas mais je crois que l'ami de Kurt est un descendant de cette sorcière. C'est pour ça qu'il s'appelle Blair pas Blaine. Et puis, il porte un uniforme comme dans cette grande école de sorciers, l'école Poularde.

- Euh, c'est Poudlard, la corrigea Mike. Puck lui, continuait juste à cligner des yeux en fixant Brittany.

- Blair aime bien la vidéo, ce qui est une preuve de plus de sa parenté avec la sorcière. Il m'a promis qu'il m'aiderait à monter mon propre talk show. Lord Tumblington est vraiment très excité à cette idée.

Personne ne demanda à Brittany qui était ce « Lord Tumblington » : avec elle, les réponses étaient encore plus nébuleuses que les questions qui les avaient provoquées !

- Hey les gars, quoi de neuf ! Claironna Sam Evans en approchant le petit groupe.

- Pt'ain, se lamenta Finn en se passant la main dans les cheveux, maintenant je ne suis même plus sûr de ce que m'a dit Rachel hier soir : c'est Blaine ou Blair Warbler le prénom de ce mec !

- Blaine ? C'est qui ça ? Demanda Sam.

- _L'ami_ de Kurt, répondit Puck en insistant lourdement sur le mot « ami ». Le mec qui va à Dalton.

Sam fronça un instant les sourcils puis claqua les doigts comme si quelque chose lui revenait à l'esprit.

- Oh, _lui_ ! Euh, je le connais, enfin, je connais juste son nom.

Sam espérait que personne ne lui demanderait comment il connaissait quelqu'un de Dalton. Il n'était pas près à avouer à ses amis qu'il livrait régulièrement des pizzas à Dalton pour rapporter un peu d'argent à ses parents.

Finn l'attrapa brutalement par les épaules.

- Tu connais son nom ! C'est quoi ? Dis le moi.

- Hey, mec, calme toi !

Finn le lâcha immédiatement.

- Excuse moi, je suis un peu sur les dents.

- Ouais, et sur autre chose aussi si t'es aussi excité à l'idée de connaître le nom de ce type, ricana Puck. C'est quoi ton trip ? Tu veux lui chanter une sérénade ?

Finn l'ignora.

- Il s'appelle comment ! Putain, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

- De mieux en mieux, grommela Puck.

- Anderson.

- Anderson ?

- Ouais, tu sais, comme dans Matrix.

Sam prit une voix grave et imita Hugo Weawen interprétant le célèbre agent Smith.

- « Monsieur Anderson, surpris de me revoir ? »

Ses quatre amis le fixaient sans sourciller.

- Mec, t'as vraiment un problème avec tous ces vieux films à la con, dit juste Puck avant de se tourner vers Finn. Bon, alors tu l'as le nom de ta petite chérie ?

- Puck, t'es vraiment chiant à la fin, lui répondit juste Finn avant de leur tourner à tous le dos et de quitter le couloir.

* * *

><p>Finn était rentré à la maison en plein milieu d'après-midi. Il était passé voir l'infirmière prétextant une grosse migraine et elle l'avait autorisé à rentrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Kurt disait que c'était son côté « chien perdu sans collier » qui faisait craquer l'infirmière à chaque fois … Kurt.<p>

Finn soupira en s'installant dans le divan du salon.

Bon, c'était soit Blair soit Blaine et dans tous les cas, c'était Anderson. Ce qui ne l'avançait pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, il commençait à douter que connaître le nom du « non petit ami » de son frère suffise à régler le problème. Non, c'était plus profond que ça.

Le problème n'était pas qu'il ne connaissait pas un nom ou un mot, ou encore une expression, le problème, c'était que bien souvent c'était la signification même des mots qui lui échappait.

Il avait un frère maintenant.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et son regard vagabonda un moment autour de lui, se posant tour à tour sur la porte de la buanderie et celle de la cuisine.

Un frère très _spécial_. Et il venait tout juste de comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

* * *

><p>Kurt rentra exténué de Dalton. Il posa son manteau sur un fauteuil et s'affala sur le divan puis il ferma les yeux. Le mercredi soir était le plus difficile. C'était le milieu de la semaine … mais une fois passé, il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée et demie de travail. Dieu merci, il n'avait pas de cours le vendredi après-midi ! Être à Dalton se révélait être un challenge : il y avait d'abord le transport mais aussi le niveau des cours. L'exigence des enseignants ferait merveille sur son CV mais avait franchement un effet néfaste sur sa peau. Il passait tant de temps à travailler ses cours qu'il ne lui restait plus guère de temps à consacrer à sa routine micellaire. Cet été, sa pauvre peau négligée le ferait ressembler à un crocodile. Pas étonnant que Blaine ne fasse pas attention à lui. Enfin, si, mais pas comme <em>ça<em>, pas comme s'il était intéressé _par_ lui. Pas comme s'il était autre chose q'un ami. Il soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort, c'était mercredi et il cuisinait ce soir donc, il fallait qu'il se lève et qu'il prépare sa béchamel, son père allait bientôt rentrer et –

– et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua plusieurs choses.

Une bonne odeur commençait à envahir la salle à manger et il pouvait clairement entendre le bruit de la machine à laver dans la buanderie. Se pourrait-il que Carole ait échangé sa nuit avec une collègue ?

Kurt allait se lever lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

- Oh, tu es déjà là ? Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Je sais que le trafic est plutôt dense en semaine sur Westerville.

Kurt, les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes, fixait Finn qui se tenait debout devant lui.

Avec un tablier autour de la taille et de la farine dans les cheveux.

Finn.

Finn Hudson.

_Son_ Finn Hudson.

Le Finn incapable de faire un sandwich (enfin si, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il y voyait le visage de Jésus !) faisait la cuisine. Les Mayas n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir car leurs prédictions d'apocalypse ce n'était rien comparé à _ça_ !

- Tu as fait la cuisine ? Demanda Kurt sur un ton éminemment suspicieux.

- Oui, répondit juste Finn qui récupéra le manteau de Kurt sur le fauteuil et lui donna un petit coup de brosse avant de le ranger soigneusement dans la penderie de l'entrée.

Ok. Ok, ok, ok. Ou bien dans quelques minutes quelqu'un allait passer le pas de la porte et crier « c'est pour vidéo gag ! » ou bien c'était Scully et Mulder qui allaient faire leur apparition : les extra terrestres avaient enlevé Finn et l'avait remplacé par un clone. Un clone qui faisait la cuisine et aussi – Il fallait que Kurt en ai le cœur net.

- Et tu as mis une lessive en route ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il espérait détaché.

- _Humoui_, trois en fait. J'ai déjà étalé le reste. Et j'ai fais comme tu me l'avais dit. J'ai mis le truc qui est dans la bouteille rose.

- De l'adoucissant, précisa Kurt. Et la bouteille est de couleur fushia.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Le silence s'installa. Finn qui tournait toujours le dos à Kurt était désormais très occupé à ranger les chaussures de Burt qui traînaient généralement dans le couloir de l'entrée.

- Finn.

- Oui.

- Tu as fait la cuisine.

- Huhu.

- Et la lessive.

- Ouais.

- Et tu fais du rangement.

Cette fois, Finn se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Il y a eu un problème à l'école ?

Finn qui avait toujours la tête dans le placard lui répondit un peu trop rapidement.

- Non.

Kurt haussa les sourcils. Cette fois, il commençait à s'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait motiver ce changement radical de comportement si ce n'est une crise grave ? (il en savait quelque chose : il s'était lui-même transformé en clone de Mellencamp lorsqu'il avait cru que son père aurait préféré avoir un fils, disons, « différent »). Si jamais Rachel Berry y était pour quelque chose, elle allait pouvoir faire une croix sur sa carrière à Broadway parce que Kurt allait lui faire passer l'envie de chanter !

Et dire que l'on disait que c'était les homosexuels qui étaient des Drama Queen. Les gens qui avaient dit ça n'étaient jamais allés à McKinley. Ce lycée était un concentré d'hétérosexuels en situation de drames permanents. Pire qu'une télénovella brésilienne.

Kurt se leva et s'agenouilla près de Finn qui était maintenant en train de ranger la vaisselle (OHMONDIEU ! Il avait aussi mis le lave-vaisselle en route. Le Finn qui la semaine dernière, lorsqu'il avait ouvert le lave-vaisselle s'était exclamé : « mince alors, je croyais que c'était un placard ! »).

- Finn, tu sais que tu peux me parler s'il y a le moindre souci.

Finn leva la tête vers lui, sourcils froncés.

- Mais hier tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole de la soirée ?

Oh, _ça_.

Kurt rougit, un peu honteux. Il s'était emporté un peu vite. Et … bon, ok, il pouvait être rancunier lorsqu'il se sentait blessé. Il en avait parlé longuement à Mercedes via Skype juste après et elle lui avait rappelé de qui il parlait : Finn. Le Finn qui était aussi maladroit avec les gens qu'il l'était lorsqu'il dansait (ou du moins qu'il essayait). Sa colère était depuis retombée. De toute manière, il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour en vouloir à qui que ce soit ce soir.

Il était sans doute temps que Kurt ait une petite conversation avec Finn. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils communiquaient tous les deux. Dire qu'ils habitaient désormais sous le même toit ! On aurait dit deux étrangers oui. Il fallait juste qu'ils trouvent un moyen de se parler. Hhhhhhum. Finn aimait manger et … Oh, il adorait le lait ! C'était ça la solution ! Kurt allait institutionnaliser une nouvelle routine : il apporterait à Finn un verre de lait tiède tous les soirs avant de se coucher et ils pourraient en profiter pour parler un peu, échanger sur le quotidien de leur journée respective.

Kurt allait exposer sa trouvaille lorsque Finn se mit à parler.

- Je voulais m'excuser …

Ah ?

- Pour … tu sais, hier soir.

- Finn, je ne crois pas que -

- Non, laisse moi dire … ce que j'ai à dire.

Finn se releva, prit Kurt par les épaules et le guida vers le divan. Kurt s'installa, mal à l'aise.

Finn prit une large inspiration et se lança.

- Tu avais raison. Je … je n'ai jamais eu de frère et … enfin, c'est nouveau pour moi. Avant, c'était juste ma mère et moi, tu vois. Et … et on s'aime et tout et avec Burt, c'est facile mais –

Finn s'interrompit.

D'une voix lasse, comme un long soupir, Kurt finit sa phrase.

- C'est différent avec moi.

- Oui, répondit Finn. Mais Kurt, ce n'est pas parce que TU es différent. Du moins, pas parce que tu es gay.

Kurt leva un sourcil interrogateur. Finn lui sourit.

- Tu es juste … plus adulte que nous, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais le ménage ou que tu fais la cuisine mais parce que tu sais que ces tâches doivent être faites, parce que, bah, c'est comme ça, elles ne se feront pas toutes seules. Aucun ado que je connaisse n'aime faire la lessive ou passer l'aspirateur.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais ça Finn.

- Non, et c'est ça la différence. Les gosses, ça ne fait que ce que ça aime faire, non ? Toi tu sais que ça _doit_ être fait et donc, tu t'y mets. Et tu ne ronchonnes même pas.

- On voit bien que tu ne m'as jamais vu faire la salle de bain. Toutes ces traces de calcaire dans la baignoire me donne des envies de meurtres, plaisanta Kurt.

- Bref, je voulais juste te dire que … que j'allais essayer de faire comme toi. D'être un peu plus adulte à la maison. Et ça veut dire –

- Faire quelque chose pour tes chaussettes sales avant qu'elles ne se transforment en zombies assoiffés de sang ? Demanda Kurt, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Finn leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, ça. Et aussi. Je vais essayer de … d'être un vrai frère pour toi.

- Finn, soupira Kurt, je t'ai déjà dit que tu –

- Qui est mon équipe de football préférée ? Demanda Finn à brûle pourpoint.

- Que … quoi ? Euh, les Buckeyes.

- Mon plat préféré ?

- Les lasagnes. Finn, qu'est-ce que -

- Ma couleur préférée ?

- Le bleu. D'ailleurs, tu devrais penser à -

- Ma saison préférée ?

- L'automne.

- Tu vois ! C'est ça être un frère. Pas que jouer les gros bras si nécessaire mais aussi partager le quotidien. Kurt tu sais presque tout de moi, enfin, ce qu'il y a de super important et moi …

Finn soupira et se mit à regarder le tapis.

-… et moi, tu as raison, je ne fais pas attention, je … mais c'est fini. Il redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Kurt. Maintenant, je vais m'intéresser à TOI. Le Kurt que je ne connais pas encore. Celui qui doit avoir un plat et une saison préférés. Et je vais faire _comme_ toi. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué pourquoi tu fais des lasagnes tous les mercredis, quelque chose me dit que si je demande à Burt, il me dira que tu n'en faisais pas avant de savoir que j'aimais ça ?

Kurt rougit.

- Et donc, pour commencer, reprit Finn, je te propose une petite surprise.

- Une surprise ? Finn, je ne suis pas sûr que –

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit interrompant Kurt.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller ouvrir, dit Finn un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

- Je croyais qu'on allait partager les tâches ingrates à partir d'aujourd'hui ? Ouvrir la porte en fait partie, non ? Grommela Kurt en se levant. Il ouvrit la porte et – BLAINE ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Oh, ton frère m'a invité. Salut Finn ! Lança Blaine en entrant dans la maison.

- Salut mec. Installez vous, ça devrait bientôt être prêt.

- Je … je ne comprends pas ? Balbutia Kurt.

- Y'a rien à comprendre. Je t'offre l'équivalent de mes lasagnes du mercredi, dit juste Finn en rentrant dans la cuisine.

- C'est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, dit Blaine en parlant de Finn. Euh, c'est quoi cette histoire de lasagnes du mercredi ?

Kurt se tourna vers lui et lui répondit, avec un large sourire.

- Oh, rien juste un truc entre frères.

**NDA : aucun Finn n'a été victime de mauvais traitements lors de la rédaction de cette fic. L'auteur aime les Finn, surtout les gros balourds un peu maladroit, malheureux en amour, mais ayant ****un cœur gros comme ça. **

(3) Le choix du nom de notre gentille chorale daltonienne est plutôt approprié : les warblers sont une race d'oiseaux (de la même famille que les passereaux et les moineaux) mais « warbler » peut aussi se référer au chant des oiseaux : « to warbler » veut en effet dire gazouiller ou roucouler in english.

(4) C'est comme ça que Rachel appelle Blaine dans l'épisode Blame It On The alcool (2x14). Kurt aussi lorsqu'il demande à Blaine de l'accompagner au bal de promo (Prom Queen, 2x20).


End file.
